cattytheorchidssandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Suzanna Williams
Rewriting her history in dialogue mode bc whynot :D "Heya! My name is Suzanna Ellaine Williams and this is my life story, not that you asked anyway. My father is Louis Williams and my mother is Iona Bennett-Williams. Dad is an Obliviator and mum is- uh was a Magizoologist. I kinda feel bad because I think she quit her job when I was born. But nah, that's in the past now. Anyways, I can say that my family is kinda well-off? Y'know, since my uncle Charles is a rich businessman and all. "My earliest memory is from when I was... 3 or something? Yeah, three. We visited uncle Charles' house for my cousin Silena's birthday. Unfortunately, we Apparated there. Ugh, I hate Apparition, it makes my stomach upset. Fast forward to when I was 5, my French cousins Khione and Athena visited. They were pretty awesome with their French accents and all. Plus, they were very pretty too. I got kind of envious since they were able to do magic and I wished I could, too. But hey, my wish came true when I was 7. "But before that, I wanna tell you about Alex. Alex is- was my best friend when I was 5-9 years old. He and his family lived right next to us and he was an awesome artist. We used to have a lot of fun drawing on the sidewalk with colorful chalk. He was the one who introduced me to art. He was the most amazing person ever. I mean he draws and does parkour! Talk about a unique package. Unfortunately, their family had to move to Australia or something? Yeah, I miss him, a lot. We used to write to each other a lot but then it kind of... stopped I guess. "Back on track, my first magical sign happened when I was seven. Alex and I were jumping around in the park, he was teaching me how to do parkour when I slipped on a wet patch of grass. Damn, it really was a bad idea to play in the park right after the rain. I waited for the impact when suddenly, I heard Alex gasp... in awe? When I opened my eyes, I was floating. Well, that's something you don't see everyday. Unfortunately, the moment I realized I was floating, I dropped down on the ground. Alex never did stop teasing me about it. "That was when I found out Alex's family is also Magical, half-blood to be precise. He and I were ecstatic because we get to go to Hogwarts together! I could only imagine what kinds of shenanigans we would do. But the move happened and all I could do was suck it up... "Anyway, we all thought Silena was going to be a Squib because she never did get her first sign of magic before she turned 10 and the rest had already gotten theirs. But it turns out, she wasn't. Thank Merlin. She was overjoyed, too, since she doesn't have to face the pompous kids of her father's co-workers anymore. "My 10th year of living was bland ever since Alex moved. But still, I continued to practice art and parkour because it was our promise to each other that the next time we see each other again, we'll be excellent artists and traceurs. "And so concludes my childhood. Ready for my Hogwarts years? Hold on to your seatbelts, then!"